L'horizon des événements
by SamaireLaBiche
Summary: UA- A la tête d'une organisation de pirates pillant les containers de produits High-tech et les bateaux de croisière, la principale menace à laquelle Draco Malfoy doit faire face est Harry Potter, qui s'est juré d'avoir sa peau. Mais en attendant de voir si les choses tournent mal, il peut bien profiter encore un peu de son corps n'est-ce pas ?


Update : O7/08/2015 _Il fait une chaleur étouffante._

* * *

Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit les pieds dans la piscine la tête sous un palmier. C'est un peu mon goodies de l'été. Cadox (parce que je n'ai rien posté depuis 36 ans et que je m'en veux).

 _Je fais des milliers de bisous à mon bichon **DWould** qui me manque durant ce cruel exil estival._

Résumé : UA- A la tête d'une organisation de pirates pillant les containers de produits High-tech et les bateaux de croisière, la principale menace à laquelle Draco Malfoy doit faire face est Harry Potter, qui s'est juré d'avoir sa peau. Mais en attendant de voir si les choses tournent mal, il peut bien profiter encore un peu de son corps n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **L'horizon des événements**

.

.

 _« L'horizon des événements est la frontière au-delà de laquelle même la lumière ne peut plus échapper à la gravité du trou noir. »_

 _Sciences et Avenir_

 _._

 _« Il y a chez toi une lumière presque aveuglante mais je n'ai en moi que des ténèbres. [..] J'essaie de t'en protéger parce que j'ai besoin de ta lumière, désespérément besoin. Alors que toi tu n'as pas besoin de mon obscurité. »_

 _Lestat le vampire._

 _._

 _._

* * *

I

.

Malfoy se laissa retomber dans un dernier grognement libérateur sur le corps moite sous le sien. La vieille cabane de pécheur abandonnée dans laquelle ils étaient menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant. A l'extérieur le vent déchainé faisait tempêter la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers en hurlant. L'air était humide et électrique. Les embruns s'infiltraient partout et collaient à leurs corps déjà dégoulinants de sueur. L'air sentait le sel, l'orage, le sexe. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. Le tonnerre, en bon retardataire, menaçait à tout moment de rejoindre la symphonie des éléments.

' _Si le ciel gronde avant que Potter ne parle, je l'embrasse.'_

Une vieille manie stupide qu'il avait gardée de l'enfance. Se lancer des défis à lui-même. Il aimait se dire qu'ainsi, son destin était réellement entre les mains du hasard. Ou d'un Dieu malin qui le surveillait quelque part là-haut, loin au-dessus du ciel. Un éclair silencieux illumina l'intérieur de la cabane délabrée, éclairant momentanément leurs corps nus. Malfoy retient sa respiration.

Un grondement sourd et puissant résonna solennellement dans tout le golfe, laissant son écho se répercuter contre les falaises abruptes. Malfoy sentit son cœur, qui venait à peine de retrouver un rythme normal, accélérer à nouveau. Obéissant à sa promesse muette, il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Potter, sans tendresse. L'autre ne tarda pas à lui répondre, une main accrochée dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque Draco s'éloigna finalement, Harry grogna de frustration. Il avait l'air de n'en avoir jamais assez. Et c'est peut-être ce truc qui plaisait tant à Draco. Cette passion hargneuse qu'il mettait à le baiser comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, écoutant simplement le concert qui se jouait pour eux, à l'extérieur.

-On dirait que c'est la cabane qui hurle, souffla Harry dans son cou.

Malfoy eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Poète Potter ? Peut-être qu'elle en a assez de voir ta sale tronche.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle veut que tu fermes ta gueule.

Harry le regardait avec un mélange de mépris et de dégout. Draco, excité, ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des siens. Finalement c'était peut-être ce truc là qui lui plaisait en vrai. Cette haine physique que le brun semblait oublier instantanément quand il s'enfonçait dans son corps.

-La vulgarité ne te va pas. Tu es un gentil, n'oublies pas.

Potter soupira, lassé.

-Un gentil qui baise un méchant.

Draco ne retint pas son ricanement moqueur. La fatalité de Potter le faisait toujours rire. Comme si lui aussi, à sa manière, subissait les blagues du destin. Comme si il n'était pas maître de ses décisions. Comme si il était un putain de héros tragique qui n'avait aucune chance face aux desseins des Dieux.

-Si j'étais honnête, je t'arrêterai et je te foutrai en prison.

-Comme si c'était si simple. Pour mettre quelqu'un en prison il faut des preuves chaton (Harry grimaça au surnom). Tu n'en as aucune. Accepte ma supériorité et contente-toi d'écarter les cuisses.

Harry caressa la peau pâle et immaculée de ses avants bras, avec tendresse, comme si Draco ne venait pas de le traiter comme une putain.

-J'ai eu ton père, je t'aurai aussi.

-Arrête ton char _golden-boy_ , tu as eu de la chance. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

En fait, il mentait. Il avait parfaitement conscience que la chance n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Harry Potter était le meilleur de sa division et qu'actuellement, c'était lui qu'il traquait. C'était contre lui qu'il cherchait des preuves, pour le foutre derrière les barreaux. Et peut-être que si il était honnête avec lui-même Draco admettrait que c'était aussi ce truc là qui lui plaisait chez Potter. Cette traque inlassable, ce jeu du chat et de la souris où tous les coups sont permis.

-Tu sais que des aveux ça peut-être un motif d'arrestation ?

Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il n'avait jamais avoué. Il avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Toujours à la limite. Jamais plus. Rien qui le compromette. Juste au cas où ce con enregistrerait tout. Il aimait coucher avec lui mais il n'était pas stupide au point de risquer de s'y bruler les ailes.

Draco eut un rictus mauvais.

-C'est à cause de ce genre de phrase de sale petite pute perfide que je te hais Potter. Vous n'avez _rien_ contre moi tes copains et toi, et tu le sais.

-Je sais mais je trouverai. Je te prendrai.

-Curieux, j'ai eu l'impression que tout à l'heure c'est moi qui te prenais.

Harry grimaça.

-T'es trash Malfoy.

-T'aimes ça.

Soudainement Harry ne fut plus contre lui. Debout au milieu de la pièce sombre, il se rhabillait. Et Draco se sentit ridicule, nu sur le vieux canapé défoncé et moisi, seul. Il se sentit affreusement vulnérable et ça l'énerva. Il voulut hurler avec le vent.

Harry s'en allait.

-Tu vas prendre la pluie et tu vas être trempé comme un sale chien errant.

Il ne prit même pas le peine de lui répondre et Draco s'en voulu. Il venait de donner l'impression qu'il avait cherché à le retenir. Peut-être que c'était effectivement le cas.

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy, peut-être que j'aime ça, mais ça changera rien le jour où je trouverai ta faille : tu peux avoir le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais baisé je te foutrai en taule sans le moindre scrupule.

La porte grinça et la pluie rentra dans la cabane.

Harry était parti.

-J'ai pas de faille Potter, hurla Draco à la porte. Le jour où tu comprendras ça peut être que tu seras moins con !

Mais seul le vent hurlant lui répondit. Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant et tenta de visualiser mentalement Harry en train de marcher sous la pluie. Il souhaita brusquement qu'il tombe malade. Que son corps, son putain de corps parfaitement musclé, le trahisse et qu'il soit tellement malade qu'il regrette d'être parti de cette façon. C'était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, et, dans ces moments là, il avait simplement envie de le buter pour que tout cela soit enfin finit.

' _Mais je serai juste un criminel'_ songea-t-il avec amertume. _'Encore que je le suis déjà. Rien de nouveau à l'horizon.'_

Une bourrasque fit claquer la porte. Un frisson le saisit brusquement et il réalisa qu'il était encore nu, couvert de sueur et –observa-t-il avec un mélange de stupeur et de fascination- de sperme.

' _Putain de Potter…'_

L'absurdité de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet, et il se senti, comme à chaque fois, minable. Draco Malfoy était un garçon fier, se sentir aussi misérable ne lui allait pas. Il inspira et expira lentement, tentant de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Lorsqu'il entreprit enfin de se lever pour aller s'habiller, tout son corps l'élança douloureusement : il était plus habitué aux matelas de plumes qu'aux canapés moisis. Il grogna. Bordel. Il était tombé bien bas.

' _Tout ça pour son joli cul'_

Et si ça n'avait été que ça, peut-être qu'il aurait pu encore faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu mettre fin à toute cette supercherie avant que ça n'aille définitivement trop loin. Mais, même s'il répugnait à se l'avouer, ça n'était pas _seulement_ ça. Il y avait autre chose. Comme un désir d'adrénaline qui grondait sourdement dans la région de son estomac, à chaque fois qu'il y songeait.

* * *

II

.

-T'étais où ?

La pluie avait cessée, pas l'orage : il emplissait l'air d'une lourde tension presque palpable. Théodore, debout sur le pont du bateau qui tanguait dangereusement, mastiquait nonchalamment un chewing-gum dégageant une forte odeur de menthe. Sa question avait été à peine audible, étouffée par les fracas de l'océan déchainé, mais malgré ça Draco ne put s'empêcher de constater que son équipier l'avait posée de façon très détachée, comme si, au fond, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

-Parti baiser.

-Avec ton auror ?

 _Auror_ , c'est la façon dont les pirates appelaient les milices spéciales chargées de faire régner l'ordre en mer. Draco ne savait même pas comment on les appelait _en vrai_. Ses parents avaient toujours dis comme ça. Il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

-Ouais, grogna Draco, contrarié d'être si prévisible.

-Il doit être un putain d'bon coup pour que tu prennes le risque.

Théodore parlait très bas, en mâchouillant les mots. La plupart du temps, il avait l'air absolument désintéressé par la discussion. Comme si il ne parlait que pour donner mollement la réplique à son interlocuteur. Draco le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Leurs pères avaient travaillé ensemble. Ils avaient volé des fortunes en attaquant des bateaux chargés de containers de produits High-tech. Leur groupe de pirates à l'époque avait fait la une de pas mal de journaux à l'international. Leur capitaine, un mec étrange nommé Tom Jedusor (Draco ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement et il lui vouait une sorte d'admiration malsaine) avait réuni autour de lui un équipage de fidèles et ils avaient eut leur heure de gloire. C'est Potter, alors qu'il était un tout jeune auror qui avait démantelé le réseau. Draco n'en avait jamais parlé avec Théodore, mais il avait l'impression que, de ça aussi, il s'en foutait. Si ils étaient devenus pirates à leur tour c'était plus parce qu'ils avaient toujours vu leurs pères gagner de l'argent comme ça. Ils savaient le faire, et c'était facile. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire de vengeance : tous les pirates finissaient en prison, et leurs pères avaient fait leur temps. Draco aimait bien Théodore même si il ne le comprenait pas toujours (parce qu'il parlait trop bas et parce qu'il était bizarre). Il n'était pas chiant, et la plupart du temps, il se taisait. Et il travaillait bien.

-Il baise effectivement plutôt bien. Intéressé Nott ?

Théodore grimaça.

-Nop. Mais tu sais les autres commencent à parler.

-Je me fous un peu de ce que _les autres_ peuvent bien dire. Sans moi ils seraient tous encore des pauvres voyous des océans cherchant des trésors enfouis. Si ils ont un problème, qu'ils parlent, mais j'aimerai qu'à ce moment là ils se souviennent que c'est sur ma putain de flotte que ces tapettes naviguent.

Théodore haussa les épaules et, pour toute réponse, cracha son chewing-gum par-dessus bord.

-Tu pollues connard.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

-S'en branle. C'est biodégradable, c'est de la menthe.

-Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? Si une tortue de mer l'avale et s'étouffe tu feras quoi ?

-Y'a pas d'tortues d'mer dans c'coin. Et puis pour c'qu'on en a à foutre des tortues…

-T'en sais quelque chose toi peut-être ? Les tortues sont des animaux très nobles, respecte les comme tu respectes ta mère parce que le jour où elles seront toutes crevées parce que des connards comme toi ont craché dans la flotte y'aura plus de place pour personne au Paradis.

-Ma mère est morte.

-Ah oui j'oubliais, désolé. De quoi déjà ?

-Maladie. J'étais petit je m'en souviens pas bien.

-Sale histoire.

Théodore ne répondit rien.

-Bon, si on me cherche je suis dans ma cabine, marmonna Draco pour combler le silence.

-Qui pourrait bien te chercher à pas d'heure du matin ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulut répondre que Théodore, lui, avait bien l'air d'avoir attendu son retour « à pas d'heure du matin » mais il aurait donné l'impression d'être prétentieux. Parce qu'au fond, il se doutait que ce n'était probablement pas lui que Nott attendait seul sur le pont.

Ses hommes le respectaient, d'une certaine manière peut-être qu'ils l'aimaient. Dans tous les cas, ils lui étaient d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Mais ils n'avaient pas pour lui cette affection particulière qui vous pousse à attendre le retour de quelqu'un. Leur capitaine n'avait jamais laissé ce genre de sentiments s'installer entre eux. Cela pourrissait les relations de travail. En y songeant, Draco se sentit soudainement curieusement seul. Ces derniers temps, il avait le blues. Mais c'était probablement à cause de l'électricité dans l'air. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été à fleur de peau lorsque l'orage grondait, comme si les éléments influaient sur son humeur.

Draco se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit et étouffa un grognement de douleur. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il aurait à faire dans la journée mais son esprit refusait de fonctionner correctement. En réalité, il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux un instant, écoutant simplement le bruit des vagues cognant contre la coque de son yacht. Un jour, il laisserait tomber tout ça et se casserait à l'autre bout du monde avec tout le fric qu'il aurait gagné. Peut-être même qu'il se trouverait une femme et qu'il lui ferait un fils. Il se laissa allé à rêver pendant un instant qu'il était réellement capable de ça : tout plaquer et partir. L'idée n'était pas si désagréable. Alors qu'il essayait de visualiser à quoi pourrait ressembler sa maison de famille, elle prit soudainement les traits de la cabane sur la falaise. Craquant. Hurlant. Et Harry Potter nu allongé sur le canapé, le corps ruisselant de sueur.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pensées un instant. Il devait être en train de s'endormir. Il se força à se lever pour ôter ses vêtements et s'enfoui sous les draps en soupirant de bien-être. Si il se concentrait un tout petit peu, il pouvait sentir le contact du corps chaud de Potter contre lui. Il se demandait comment il parvenait encore à être excité après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, et mit finalement ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Il imagina que le brun était là, dans son lit, et il se demanda si ce serait agréable de dormir avec lui. Il décida que non. Il prendrait probablement trop de place et n'arrêterait pas de bouger dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'endormait, Draco souhaita vaguement ne pas rêver de Potter. Il pensait déjà bien trop à lui lorsqu'il était éveillé.

* * *

III

.

L'agitation au-dessus de sa tête se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Au début ce n'était qu'un vague susurrement qui avait mollement enveloppé la cabine, laissant deviner qu'on parlait sur le pont, mais très vite les voix s'étaient faites plus bruyantes. D'âpres exclamations. Draco bondit sur le pont avec une rapidité étonnante, agacé. Il détestait le bruit. Il détestait qu'on le dérange. Il serra les poings. La fraicheur de l'aube le frappa en plein fouet mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il avança à grandes enjambées vers le petit attroupement.

-Quel est le problème ? Susurra-t-il.

Théodore, légèrement en retrait des autres, lui jeta une œillade indéchiffrable.

-C'est Vincent.

Draco fronça les sourcils. La houle faisait légèrement tanguer le bateau, mais rien de comparable à la tempête d'il y a quelques nuits. En le voyant approcher, ses hommes s'écartèrent. Sur le pont, allongé, suant, Vincent, les yeux révulsés marmonnait des choses que lui seul comprenait. A ses côtés Gregory lui tenait le bras. Draco su, à la rougeur de ses joues, que c'était sans doute lui qui avait crié. Il avait dû ordonner aux autres de s'écarter, en vain. Draco jeta un regard de dégout à Vincent.

-Explique, cracha-t-il à Gregory.

-Il… Il fait une crise.

-Une crise ? (Draco s'empêcha de jeter un nouveau regard de dégout à Vincent) Tu essayes de me dire qu'il est possédé par le diable et qu'il faut l'exorciser ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Parce que vu d'ici c'est de ça que ça a l'air.

-Il est juste en manque.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Théo. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Ce connard se shoote à la morphine. Il est juste en manque.

Draco ne manqua pas le regard de pure haine que Gregory jeta à Théodore.

\- Descendez-le à ma cabine.

Parfois il était juste incroyablement las. Il avait la sensation d'être responsable d'une bande de mecs tous plus paumés les uns que les autres. Et c'était sans doute effectivement le cas.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle étaient deux grands mecs battis comme des rugbymen. Eux- aussi, Draco les connaissait depuis l'enfance. Leurs pères avaient également travaillé avec le sien (et celui de Nott, donc). Tous les deux semblaient inséparables, et souvent, lorsqu'il était énervé, Draco songeait que c'était leur bêtise qui les rapprochait. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement brillants, ils étaient par exemple loin de pouvoir comprendre la subtilité de Nott qui s'en amusait énormément. Mais ils étaient d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, et leur puissance physique était un atout non négligeable. Draco savait que s'il pouvait compter sur deux de ses hommes, c'était Vincent et Grégory.

Etendu sur les draps blancs, Vincent hallucinait. Complétement perché, il s'adressait à sa mère (ou sa sœur, Draco ne savait pas très bien, mais en tout cas c'était une femme) comme si elle était dans la pièce.

-Depuis quand il prend ce truc ?

Théodore avait toujours son agaçant petit sourire et Gregory baissa la tête, honteux.

-Un petit moment…

-Et personne n'a jugé nécessaire de m'avertir ?

-Je… Je comptais le faire… Mais…

-Mais ?

-Je voulais attendre qu'il aille mieux.

-Quand on se drogue on ne va jamais mieux crétin. Vous êtes juste tous complétement inconscients. Encore heureux que ça (il désigna Vincent de la main) soit arrivé maintenant putain. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si c'était arrivé _ailleurs_ ?

Devant l'absence de réponse Draco continua, l'étrange sentiment d'être un père disputant ses enfants le prenant étroitement à la gorge :

-Où est-ce qu'il se fournit d'habitude ?

Cette fois, Grégory savait répondre.

-Chez un type, à terre.

-Vas-y. Et magne toi le cul.

Grégory s'exécuta sans broncher. Draco soupira. Il avait mal au crâne.

-Tu devrais pas le garder.

-Pardon ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-J'dis ça pour toi. Ça risque d'être un boulet.

-Ta gueule. Je ne laisse pas tomber un frère, encore moins si il est dans la merde.

Théodore ricana. Il regardait Draco comme si il venait de faire une bonne blague. Comme si il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées tous les doutes qui lui enserraient le cœur dans un étau de fer.

-T'es lourd, grogna Draco.

Et c'était la vérité. Depuis quatre ou cinq jours Théodore était irritable et insupportable. Tout était prétexte à faire des mauvaises blagues ou à tenir des propos insultants. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça en ce moment mais il ne lui poserait certainement pas la question : si il était dans sa mauvaise période du mois c'était son problème.

-On va tous crever comme des chiens de toute façon, sanglotait Vincent dans son coin.

Draco sursauta parce que c'était la première chose vraiment intelligible qu'il prononçait.

-On est des méchants, les méchants meurent quoi qu'il arrive. On va tous crever putain. Et je serai le premier.

-Dis pas de conneries, susurra Draco en s'approchant.

-Les gentils finissent toujours par gagner, et plus personne n'a de pitié pour les gens comme nous.

-Les méchants c'est les salauds qui s'enrichissent en exploitant des pauvres mecs en Chine. Nous on vole à ces salauds, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Ouais ! On est juste des connards opportunistes, s'esclaffa Théodore. La belle affaire.

Draco ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Cette scène l'angoissait. Il avait besoin de se défouler sévèrement. Dehors le jour se levait.

Draco soupira. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Vite.

-Occupe-toi de lui jusqu'au retour de Grégory.

Théodore ne protesta pas, mais il n'avait plus l'air de trouver tout ça très drôle. Draco tira un plaisir malsain de ce constat.

Sur le pont il ignora les regards interrogateurs de ses hommes et se fit conduire jusqu'au sol.

' _Si il m'a envoyé un message je lui propose qu'on se voit, sinon, je m'envoie une pute.'_

Draco conservait un téléphone portable et quelques autres trucs dans un casier au port. Il s'en servait pour joindre Harry, et prenait garde à ne jamais l'emmener avec lui à bord. Trop risqué. Il savait qu'il avait raison d'agir comme ça parce qu'un de ses contacts, qui travaillait au bar du port, lui avait dit que des hommes de la police était venu fouiner par ici. Draco savait que c'était grâce à la puce de son téléphone. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Harry. Il se méfiait.

« Je te jure que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que je te choppe. »

Draco cligna des yeux quelques fois et relu le message. Ce garçon avait de sérieux problèmes. Il était vraiment obsédé par l'idée de le mettre en prison.

« Disons que tu n'as cas me _'chopper'_ dans deux heures à la cabane hurlante. »

Draco remit soigneusement le téléphone à se place. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la réponse. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Et quelque part au fond de lui il était soulagé, parce que depuis un petit moment il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à coucher avec des prostituées.

* * *

IV

.

La chaleur écrasante alourdissait les corps, les rendant paresseusement moites. Draco observait le dos de Harry, qui marchait devant lui sur le petit sentier à travers les broussailles desséchées. Il était musclé. Et sexy ce con. Seuls les animaux quelconques troublaient le silence étouffant. Et leurs souffles erratiques. Par endroit les arbustes gisaient, déracinés, uniques vestiges du terrible orage qui avait ébranlé les lieux quelques jours plus tôt. Draco, suant dans sa chemise blanche parfaite, en regretta presque la pluie.

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta sans prévenir. Draco n'anticipa pas le mouvement et le bouscula. Il ne s'excusa pas.

-Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes bordel. C'est quoi ton problème ? Peur des araignées ?

-Ta gueule et regarde.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde comme c'est beau.

Harry lui désigna d'un geste de la main l'horizon qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. La mer cognait sur les rochers quelques mètres sous leurs pieds. Draco retient son souffle sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi répondre. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer.

Harry resta immobile de longues secondes, observant simplement le paysage, une moue satisfaite et bêtement heureuse étirant ses lèvres.

-Bouge Potter, souffla Draco contrarié de mettre fin à ce moment d'accalmie entre eux. J'étouffe là j'ai besoin d'ombre.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur mais reprit son chemin.

-Pourquoi une chemise à manches longues ?

Draco haussa les sourcils. Habituellement, ils se parlaient peu. Ils se retrouvaient, ils baisaient et Potter partait (toujours trop vite) parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire et qu'il était en retard. Draco, lui, n'était jamais en retard. Il savait s'organiser, et, surtout, il savait faire en sorte de ne pas se laisser dépasser par les évènements (si on exceptait les quelques fois où Potter prenait le contrôle sexuellement parlant, mais ça, c'était différent).

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question et Potter ne fit pas d'autre effort pour entretenir la conversation : le chemin jusqu'à la cabane se fit silencieusement.

La chaleur rendait le contour des choses floues. Draco aurait voulu plonger dans l'eau fraiche. Il se sentait mal. Se retrouver ici était une idée stupide, mais personne ne le saurait, car c'était son idée. La porte de la cabane grinça, et toute la toiture sembla craquer, les murs menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment.

-La Cabane Hurlante, plaisanta Harry les yeux rieurs.

Draco captura son rire sur ses lèvres. Il avait le goût légèrement salé de ceux qui passent beaucoup de temps en mer. Le bruit régulier et apaisant des vagues les enveloppait sensuellement. Draco pressa son corps contre celui de Potter, le poussant à l'intérieur de la cabane lentement.

-Pressé ? murmura avec insolence Potter contre lui.

-J'ai envie de toi, grogna Draco.

Harry lui offrit son rire, puis ses lèvres. Il était d'un charisme insolent mais Draco s'en foutait parce que d'ici une poignée de minutes, il serait complétement nu contre lui, et que c'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement. A ce moment là, la mauvaise humeur sarcastique de Nott, la crise de manque de Crabbe, la soumission pathétique de Goyle… tout lui semblait tellement loin et insignifiant que ça lui donnait presque envie d'en rire.

-Si tu savais comme je veux ton corps, susurra Harry contre son oreille. Draco en gémit de plaisir. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise si rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas exactement su dire à quel moment.

' _Si il me suce je le laisse me baiser'_ songea-t-il presque inconsciemment, mordant dans la lèvre inférieure de Potter en tentant de lui retirer ses vêtements. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir, et de frustration à la fois. Il enfouie ses mains directement dans le caleçon de Draco et attrapa son sexe déjà dur.

-Putain oui, souffla Draco en s'accrochant fermement à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre.

-C'est ça, laisse toi aller, grogna Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il lui retira son pantalon brusquement et Draco jura. Bordel il en avait tellement envie qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son propre corps pouvait ressentir autant de choses sans exploser.

-Harry.

-Viens pour moi Draco. Je sais que tu en as envie. Viens pour moi maintenant.

Draco ouvrit les yeux (il n'avait même pas eu conscience de les fermer, tout concentré qu'il était sur la main de Harry s'agitant sur son sexe) et chercha le regard de son amant.

-Pas comme ça, souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Je veux jouir en toi Potter.

Harry ricana, de ce rire de gorge presque animal qui rendait Draco _losing-control_. Même si il avait formulé ce qu'il voulait, il était incapable de prendre les devants, il était incapable de forcer la main de Potter à arrêter de le toucher, parce que c'était trop bon, et Harry savait parfaitement cela. Il le savait parfaitement et il continuait de caresser son sexe comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est moi qui vais jouir en toi Draco, déclara-il d'un ton ferme.

Draco frémit. Il s'accrocha encore plus violement à Harry.

-Suce-moi, grogna-t-il.

Et la main d'Harry ne fut soudain plus sur lui. Il gémit de frustration. A genoux devant lui, les cheveux en bataille du brun lui caressaient le bas du ventre. Il enfouie ses doigts à l'intérieur.

-S'il te plait, s'entendit-il gémir, trouvant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Harry contempla son sexe beaucoup trop longues. Et enfin, enfin, sa bouche fut sur lui. Ses lèvres, sa langue. Draco se sentait perdre complétement le contrôle mais il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que ça. La langue de Potter. La putain de bouche de Potter. Il se libéra dans un couinement absolument pathétique, mais de ça aussi, il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait parce que Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux brillants de désirs inavoués. Draco songea vaguement qu'il avait dû avaler son sperme, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire d'autres réflexions parce que Harry s'était relevé et qu'il l'avait poussé sur le canapé.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, demanda Harry de son ton de prédateur, en lui posant une main possessive sur le torse.

-Toi, gémit Draco d'un ton suppliant qui ne pouvait décidément pas être le sien, je te veux toi.

Il écarta les jambes pour laisser Harry venir y glisser tendrement ses doigts. Il l'embrassa en bougeant les hanches pour l'encourager. Il voulait qu'il soit en lui. Il le voulait maintenant.

Draco, abandonné à son propre plaisir, avait dû perdre conscience de ce qui se passait parce que lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur le ventre et Harry grognait dans son dos.

-Putain oui, s'entendit-il dire de ce même ton ridiculement suppliant lorsque Harry glissa son sexe en lui.

Il pouvait sentir toute son excitation. Son corps tremblait de désir, et la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule était violement crispée. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'être trop démonstratif. Harry lui embrassa la nuque, dans une marque de tendresse qui sembla complétement déplacée aux yeux de Draco, mais qui fit durcir son sexe un peu plus.

Lorsqu'Harry vint finalement en lui, dans un grognement libérateur, Draco crut qu'il allait jouir une seconde fois. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il se détacha de son corps et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé, trempé de sueur. La chaleur le prit à nouveau à la gorge. Il eut envie de repousser Harry pour avoir de l'air mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Ce petit con partirait sans doute de lui-même bien assez tôt.

Harry lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement, puis la joue, puis la tempe. Il caressa lentement son torse. Draco lui en voulu d'être aussi tendre. Comme si il comptait réellement pour lui. Comme si ça n'était pas que du sexe.

* * *

V

.

La chaleur lui donnait l'impression qu'une force invisible compressait son corps. Draco essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. L'immense villa blanche renvoyait les rayons du soleil de façon aveuglante. Il se laissa guider par un domestique jusqu'au bord d'une immense piscine aux reflets turquoise. Allongé sur un bain de soleil, le regard caché derrière des lunettes noires, Blaise Zabini sirotait un cocktail de fruit débordant de glaçons.

Zabini était l'un des rares pirates avec qui il travaillait dont les parents n'avaient pas eux même été pirates. L'histoire de ce garçon était floue et Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à saisir parfaitement d'où il venait exactement (en fait, c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'en foutait complétement). Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa michetonneuse de mère était à la tête d'une petite fortune, mais la façon dont elle se l'était procurée restait très obscure. L'histoire de son père changeait régulièrement, et Nott faisait souvent des blagues à ce propos qu'il semblait trouver particulièrement drôles mais que Malfoy ne comprenait jamais (de toute façon Nott était incompréhensible).

Zabini lui adressa un signe de la main en guise de salutation.

A ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille à la longue chevelure clair, que Draco identifia comme étant l'une des sœurs Greengrass (il aurait été bien incapable de déterminer laquelle des deux tant elles se ressemblaient malgré leur différence d'âge).

Draco s'approcha. La piscine lui faisait mortellement envie mais il n'était pas là pour ça, alors il se contenta de s'assoir au bout d'un bain de soleil. Dans l'eau Pansy Parkinson nageait en lui jetant de temps à autre de petits regards curieux. Ils avaient eu une aventure tous les deux, il y'a quelques années. Elle s'approcha et s'accouda au bord du bassin.

-Salut Draco, lança-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

-Pansy, répondit-il en hochant la tête sérieusement avant de détourner toute son attention sur Blaise. Un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu, déclara-t-il laconiquement.

Blaise lui accorda un demi sourire ironique en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Il plissa légèrement les yeux avant de désigner d'un vague geste de la main la piscine :

-Je suis pas mal occupé comme tu vois.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque délibérément de lui.

-Je vois.

Un lourd silence s'étendit entre eux, uniquement interrompue par le bruit de l'eau agitée par les mouvements réguliers de la nage de Pansy. Draco l'observa un moment avant de reprendre d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion :

-Je t'attends ce soir. Je veux mes meilleurs éléments sur ce coup, rajouta-t-il en imaginant que le compliment flatterait Zabini.

Il se trompait.

-« Mes meilleurs éléments », singea l'homme d'une voix ridicule qui ne lui rendait pas du tout honneur. Comme si j'étais un de tes pions Draco…

Draco voulu lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter.

Zabini avait lâché sa petite bombe comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait changer de coupe de cheveux. Draco se pinça l'arête du nez pour retenir la sourde colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

-On peut savoir en quel honneur ? susurra-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil Pansy sortir de l'eau et essorer sa chevelure sombre.

-En l'honneur que j'en ai assez de tout ça.

-Définis « tout ça ».

Cette fois ci Zabini soupira, clairement excédé par l'insistance de Draco.

-Tes petites crises de chefaillons, la pression tout le temps, courir des risques en permanence… il fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier que la liste était encore longue.

-Poltron, susurra Draco en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il vit nettement sa mâchoire se crisper, mais Zabini ne répondit rien.

-Je t'attends ce soir. Débine toi par la suite si tu le souhaites mais je t'attends ce soir et je ne tolérerais aucune absence de ta part. Ne te fais pas de moi un ennemi Zabini.

L'autre soupira comme si Draco n'était qu'un mec vaguement ennuyeux dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il et Draco eut l'intime conviction qu'il ne disait ça que pour le faire partir.

Il se sentit étrangement las. Et curieusement seul également. Il se leva lentement et regarda Zabini encore un moment comme si il espérait qu'il rajoute quelque chose. Qu'il s'explique réellement (parce que Draco ne croyait pas à son jeu de froussard, Zabini ne l'avait jamais été, et il aimait trop l'argent pour laisser tomber sur un coup de tête). Mais il resta obstinément silencieux alors Draco dit :

-N'oublie pas. Ce soir.

Avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Pansy Parkinson le suivit.

-Inutile de me raccompagner, souffla-t-il, fatigué, mais secrètement ravi de constater qu'elle n'était probablement pas encore tout à fait passé à autre chose.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Draco soupira.

-De quel potin sordide vas-tu m'informer ?

Il loucha un instant sur sa poitrine avant de remonter à ses yeux, qui brillaient de malice. Elle lui sourit d'un air canaille et il songea avec nostalgie qu'à une époque pas si lointaine elle avait été à lui. Elle avait toujours eut cette façon enfantine et ravie de dévoiler les secrets que d'autres lui confiaient. Et Draco l'avait toujours écouté en faisant semblant qu'il s'en foutait, alors qu'il buvait ses paroles. Il la soupçonnait de voir clair dans son jeu mais elle ne lui en avait jamais fait la moindre réflexion. Il appréciait cela.

-Tu sais pourquoi Zabini ne vient plus depuis un moment ?

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La garce avait le don de savoir avec exactitude quelle information l'intéressait. Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel dans une vaine tentative pour faire comme si cela ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié.

-Il fait sa _drama queen_ , sa maman l'a trop estimé alors il ne supporte pas de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, souffla-t-il.

Pansy sourit en dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

-Il s'est _disputé_ avec un de tes gars, glissa-t-elle en remettant l'une de ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ? grinça-t-il. En quoi ça me concerne ?

Pansy haussa les épaules, souriant toujours effrontément.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre…

Et elle fit sonner sa phrase comme si Draco était un gamin de 5 ans un peu débile, alors il ne répondit rien et fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'agit de Théodore Nott.

Draco la fixa sans comprendre et il eut la vague impression que cela énervait Pansy. Il se demanda si il aurait du avoir une réaction quelconque, mais il se foutait sincèrement que Blaise se dispute avec ses copains (merde ils avaient quel âge au juste ?) tant que ça n'empiétait pas sur le travail.

Il soupira pour la énième fois.

-Pansy… Soit un amour et dis lui que je me branle copieusement de ses histoires de gamins. Ou plutôt, non, dis lui ce que tu veux, mais fais en sorte qu'il soit là ce soir. Sinon sa misérable dispute sera le dernier de ses soucis.

Pansy plissa les yeux et Draco n'apprécia pas son regard sournois.

-Très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton de calculatrice. Il sera là.

Draco tourna les talons, se demandant à quel moment il avait signé pour gérer une bande d'attardé.

* * *

VI

.

Théodore fixait Draco d'un regard où aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Draco soupira et estima que le sujet était clos. Il avait signalé à Nott qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il y avait des tensions entre lui et Zabini mais qu'il ne tolérerait aucun dérapage ce soir, ni que ça gène le travail par la suite. Se fiant au bon vieux dicton stipulant que « qui ne dit mot consent » Draco décida de se concentrer sur l'ordre du jour : la belette.

La belette s'appelait en réalité Ronald Weasley mais Malfoy avait toujours entendu les gens dire la belette quand ils parlaient de lui. Il ne savait même pas qui avait commencé à employer ce surnom mais il avait pris l'habitude de l'utiliser lui aussi. C'était l'homme le plus proche de Potter à la connaissance de Draco (si on exceptait les moments où Harry lui demandait « encore » en gémissant, parce que là, c'était lui le plus proche, physiquement comme mentalement). Et ces derniers temps il avait mis presque autant de hargne que son _best friend_ à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Draco était bien décidé à leur montrer à quel point ils étaient naïfs de penser pouvoir s'en prendre à eux, et à frapper un grand coup.

Ils étaient déjà tous installés autour de la grande table de réunion lorsque Blaise entra sans frapper. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche avec nonchalance comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à Nott pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle. Celui-ci fixait Blaise comme si il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il était en train de penser. Draco estima qu'il n'obtiendrait de toute façon rien de mieux et déclara la séance ouverte.

La réunion fut longue et fastidieuse. Gregory avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'on lui expliquait si bien que Draco faillit perdre patience une bonne dizaine de fois. Il devait mener une équipe avec Nott, puisque Crabbe suivait actuellement une cure de désintoxication sous ordre de Draco, mais cela semblait le dépasser complétement. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de nerfs, Malfoy finit par lui annoncer qu'il ne ferait pas cette mission et Goyle parut stupidement blessé. Draco eut envie de le frapper pour ça. Il respira longuement, songeant que, selon son plan, lui serait en train de baiser Potter pendant que les autres détrousseraient un navire de croisière à destination du Costa Rica et qui passait demain soir à quelques kilomètres au sud.

-Bien… Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous est volontaire pour remplacer Goyle sur cette affaire où est-ce que je dois désigner moi-même un volontaire ?

-Techniquement tu ne peux pas « désigner un volontaire », fit remarquer narquoisement Zabini en retroussant un coin de sa lèvre.

-Merci Blaise pour ta spontanéité à te proposer, siffla Draco. J'espère que tu as bien tout suivi et que tu n'as pas passé, contrairement à ce qu'il me semble, toute la réunion à regarder les mouches, car je ne réexpliquerai rien. Bien. Si personne n'a de questions je vous demanderai de sortir, je dois m'entretenir avec Goyle.

Malfoy ignora comme il pu les regards meurtriers de Blaise et Théodore. Il espérait ne pas faire une grossière erreur en nommant Blaise.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti il s'autorisa enfin à se décrisper.

-Ca n'est pas contre toi, annonça-t-il à Gregory.

Et il se demanda pourquoi il se justifiait. Après tout il était le chef, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ajouta quand même :

-Je te sens perturbé ces derniers temps. Depuis la crise de Vincent en fait. Je sais que vous êtes proches comme des frères. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te mettre en danger alors que tu as l'esprit aussi préoccupé.

Gregory hocha la tête et Draco se demanda si c'était de la reconnaissance qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Cependant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur, remets toi vite. Ni toi ni moi n'aimerions que tu deviennes inutile n'est-ce pas ?

Gregory hocha la tête sans rien dire et Draco lui fit signe de sortir.

Il sentait une migraine lui marteler sournoisement le crâne mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il devait préparer la soirée du lendemain. Il fallait absolument que Potter soit avec lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne le risque d'être avec lui alors qu'un bateau de croisière approchait (et ses hommes allaient volontairement l'attaquer en dehors de la zone de surveillance de Potter et la belette, parce que Draco savait que cette excuse donnerait bonne conscience à Potter quand il déciderait de le rejoindre).

Pour le bien de la mission il fallait qu'il accepte.

Ou alors peut-être était-ce pour son bien à lui ?

Il refusa de réfléchir à la question, tout comme il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait _besoin_ de ce foutu _auror_. Désespérément besoin de son corps contre le sien, de son rire, et surtout, par-dessus tout, de la totalité de son attention. Il adorait être le centre de son monde, mais il s'auto persuadait que, si il prenait autant de plaisir à le voir, ce n'était que parce que la baise était bonne. Uniquement pour ça.

* * *

VII

.

-Merde, grogna Harry alors que son téléphone sonnait dans le silence de la nuit.

Il décolla son corps de celui de Draco, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Laisse, susurra Draco tout contre son oreille. Reste là.

Et il fit courir sa main le long de son dos, jusque sur la courbe de ses fesses. Harry eut l'air de capituler et se laissa retomber contre lui.

-Ca pourrait être important, marmonna-t-il quand même, comme pour lui-même, la bouche collée contre son cou.

-Hm… Important à quel point ? lui demanda Draco en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun, qu'il mordilla doucement. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, mais il avait la sensation de ne pas être rassasié. Il en voulait encore.

Harry se recula à nouveau et étudia Draco du regard, comme s'il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non. Draco espérait qu'il ne voyait en lui que l'innocence incarnée. Harry soupira et détourna les yeux.

-Important à un point qui ne te regarde certainement pas, déclara-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher son téléphone dans ses vêtements. Le cœur de Draco accéléra à un rythme fou. Il se composa une expression neutre en attendant la tempête de colère qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Harry porta le téléphone à son oreille pour écouter le message. Son visage se décomposait petit à petit. Draco tenta de rester le plus impassible possible lorsque les yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui. Il s'attendait à y lire du dégout, ou de la haine, mais ils avaient simplement l'air déçus. Draco déglutit.

-Joli Malfoy, déclara Harry lorsqu'il raccrocha. Et son ton polaire fit frissonner Draco.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Harry se rhabillait silencieusement et Draco songea qu'il lui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent d'être complétement nu pendant que Potter se rhabillait. Il se leva, et attrapa son bras avant qu'il puisse passer une chemise.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil faussement innocent.

-Comme tu joues bien, susurra dangereusement Potter. Tu t'amuses Malfoy ? Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois.

-Je dois dire que te voir péter un câble est assez distrayant en effet. J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi. Ta femme à découvert mon existence ?

Harry passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux et Draco trouva merveilleux de le voir douter. De le voir se demander si Draco était _réellement_ innocent.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis célibataire.

-Bien sûr, souffla Draco. Le merveilleux Harry Potter ne tromperait pas une femme. Est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai mes chances ?

Il vit clairement la lueur de colère dans les yeux de Harry et il fut secrètement rassuré d'avoir pu déclencher ça. Il préférait la bonne vieille colère à la déception sournoise qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure.

-Tu as tes chances pour que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser jouir, grogna Harry.

-Ça semble intéressant, susurra Draco en rapprochant dangereusement son corps toujours nu de celui de Potter. Il se colla à lui de façon à ce qu'il sente son début d'érection. Il le vit clairement déglutir et il adora le doute vacillant dans ses yeux. Mais Harry le repoussa, presque trop tendrement, et Draco grogna de frustration.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Quel est le problème ? dit-il pour la seconde fois.

-Le travail. Un bateau de croisière a été attaqué.

Draco ne parvient pas à jouer son rôle d'innocent plus longtemps : il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh, dit-il simplement.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui, la colère revient danser dans les yeux verts.

-Tu es pathétique, déclara Potter.

Et cette fois il se rhabilla complétement et Draco ne l'en empêcha pas, bien que lui-même ne fit aucun geste pour cela. Il s'en fichait d'être nu. Il voulait que Potter garde bien à l'esprit son corps parfait et son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il serait au travail tout à l'heure. Il voulait qu'il ne cesse de penser que Draco avait sa bite dans son cul pendant que de pauvres croisiéristes se faisaient détrousser.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la cabane, Harry se tourna vers lui. Son regard parcourut son corps avant de revenir à ses yeux. Draco se sentit frissonner.

-Est-ce que tu le savais ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Draco nota qu'il ne lui demandait pas si il était à l'origine de tout ça.

-D'après toi ? répondit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air triste.

-J'aimerai croire que non, déclara-t-il. J'aimerai croire que tu ne m'as pas demandé de te voir juste pour détourner mon attention. Mais (et sa voix se brisa un peu) je sais que je suis stupide de vouloir croire en toi.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit.

Draco avait la gorge serrée.

 _« Je sais que je suis stupide de vouloir croire en toi. »_

Il se demanda si il aurait dut le rattraper. Lui crier qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, qu'il n'avait jamais fait semblant d'être quelqu'un de bien, qu'il faisait juste la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour gagner sa vie et que ça n'était pas de sa faute si il était un _auror_ de merde. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de croire en lui. Jamais. Qu'il n'était pas responsable s'il était trop con. Alors il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi blessé. Aussi déçu.

Mais Draco ne dit rien. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de Potter partout autour de lui. Et il se rendit compte avec une pointe d'effroi que, malgré tout, il avait encore envie de lui.

* * *

VIII

.

Draco sentit petit à petit l'euphorie de ses camarades le gagner et la tension qui l'empêchait de se détendre complétement depuis qu'il avait quitté Potter sembla s'alléger légèrement. _'Fuck Potter'_ songea-t-il en observant Zabini se pavaner. Il constata avec un léger sourire que Zabini et Nott semblaient à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde : tandis que l'un vantait leurs exploits en exagérant copieusement, l'autre faisait de temps en temps de petites remarques qui faisaient s'esclaffer Zabini et laissaient tous les autres de marbre. Draco songea que Nott n'avait pas eu l'air aussi en forme depuis un petit moment. Il haussa les épaules. Ce mec était un vrai mystère, et si Draco ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il se donnait en spectacle devant Blaise. Ridicule.

Il devrait songer à remercier Pansy pour avoir trouvé les mots pour faire revenir Blaise. Sa bonne humeur exubérante semblait contagieuse et l'ambiance sur le yacht était plus détendue que d'habitude. Et il n'avait absolument plus l'air de songer à tout arrêter, comme quoi, il avait eu raison de songer que ce n'était que des conneries.

Draco songea brusquement que tout cela pourrait durer éternellement : l'adrénaline, le vent marin, ses gars… Et au milieu de tout ça Potter et sa traque inlassable. Tout semblait incroyablement stable ce soir, incroyablement durable. Et toutes les bonnes cartes avaient l'air d'être dans ses mains. Draco souffla et observa l'horizon noir de l'océan. Il se demandait si Potter était furieux contre lui. Si tous ses sentiments, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Il était certain que oui. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Il se demanda également si Potter voudrait quand même le revoir après ça. _'Oui'_ susurra une voix dans sa tête _'oui il te reverra parce qu'il aime tout ça autant que toi'_. Et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent légèrement alors qu'il visualisait mentalement un Harry Potter nu et haletant, gémissant son prénom. Il secoua la tête de consternation : même dans un moment comme ça il fallait qu'il pense à lui. Quelle sorte d'obsédé était-il ?

Il se força à se concentrer sur la fête improvisée par Blaise et Théodore. Ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus heureux que s'ils venaient juste de détrousser un bateau de croisière. Comme si tout ça signifiait quelque chose d'autre pour eux. Quelque chose de plus grand que Malfoy ne parvenait pas –ne parviendrait jamais, à saisir. L'alcool coulait à flot, le yacht voguait à vive allure sur l'océan sombre, le vent marin leur ébouriffait les cheveux. Tout semblait singulièrement parfait.

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit.

' _Faites que ça dure pour toujours'_ demanda-t-il silencieusement aux étoiles.

* * *

IX

.

-Ces putains de connards ont eu Théo !

Draco sursauta.

-Je sais, je lis le journal Zabini. Il ne parlera pas, aucun souci de ce côté-là.

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-Ton copain et la belette ont eu Théo et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Il aurait voulu lui répondre que son _copain_ n'avait eu personne à part son cul, puisque c'est précisément là qu'il était lorsque Théo avait été attrapé mais il se retient car les journaux maintenaient effectivement une autre version. Sale petite pute perfide de Potter. Draco était pratiquement certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès, juste pour lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

-Et comment tu voudrais que je réagisse ? Que je me mette à chialer ? Ça me fait chier autant que toi. Mais c'est comme ça. Il s'est fait prendre sur le fait. Il n'y a rien à faire. Rien à plaider. Et aucun moyen de l'aider. Il aurait dû être plus discret, et faire plus attention, c'est tout.

-Tu vas retourner le baiser alors qu'il va mettre Théo en taule ? demanda Blaise d'un ton outré.

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait mal au crâne. Et il avait la nausée.

-En quoi le cul dans lequel je fourre ma queue te regarde ?

-Peut-être que c'est toi qui l'a vendu. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il savait où Théo allait attaquer hier. Peut-être que tu lui donnes des informations sur nous en échange d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

-T'es complétement dingue.

Draco angoissait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir choisir. Il savait que Blaise allait le lui demander. Son ami était trop blessé, il avait besoin que quelqu'un souffre avec lui, et Draco savait que c'était son rôle. Il n'en avait pas envie. Putain. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive.

-Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Comment ça se fait que toi il ne t'a toujours pas chopé ? Peut-être parce que t'es juste un putain d'informateur.

La voix de Blaise devenait trop aigüe. Il avait besoin de se défouler. En réalité, il aurait sans doute surtout eu besoin de laisser éclater son chagrin, qui grondait en lui comme un début d'orage. Mais c'était Zabini et il ne pouvait pas être triste.

-Théodore était un frère pour moi, déclara froidement Malfoy. Vous êtes ma seule famille, et jamais je ne vous vendrai pour un petit con.

\- Prouve-le.

-Je ne le verrai plus si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu me fasses confiance. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être divisés. Surtout après avoir perdu l'un des nôtres.

Il voulait tuer Potter. C'était à cause de son excès de zèle qu'ils allaient devoir arrêter de se voir. C'était à cause de sa putain de manie de croire qu'il était obligé de faire le bien sur la Terre et d'arrêter les méchants.

Zabini était curieusement silencieux. Malfoy angoissait encore plus. Il voulait prendre des cachets anti-stress et fumer une cigarette.

-Je ne peux pas le perdre Draco.

La voix de l'homme n'était qu'un souffle qui se mêlait au vent. A peine plus qu'un murmure. Un aveu. Le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement. Il savait à quel point Nott et Zabini étaient proches. Ils fonctionnaient ensemble. Un duo. Les relations de ce genre, ça pourrissait toujours les relations professionnelles. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Blaise d'être blessé à ce point.

Draco ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens. Il aurait pu prendre Blaise dans ses bras mais cela aurait semblé bizarre. Alors il resta simplement là, à le regarder en silence.

' _Si Potter fait une putain de déclaration au journal télévisé de 20 heures, je vais le voir pour lui dire que c'est fini.'_

* * *

X

.

-C'est fini.

-Pardon ?

La voix de Potter était encore rauque de désir. Son corps nu contre celui de Draco était indécent. Il avait du sable dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait la marque violacée d'un suçon dans le cou. Il avait le regard fiévreux. Il avait la putain d'expression du mec satisfait de sa baise. Et bordel il était beau. Malfoy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de coucher avec lui une dernière fois. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur la plage, et, à la base, il avait prévu de juste lui parler. Ça ne devait prendre que quelques minutes. Mais Potter ne facilitait jamais les choses. Il avait besoin d'être bandant même quand Draco venait pour rompre avec lui. Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire rompre alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple d'ailleurs ?

-Nous deux. C'est fini. Je suis venu pour te dire ça.

-Tu me baises et tu te casses ? C'est ça ton plan ?

Malfoy grogna.

-Nan, la baise était pas prévue, mais t'es chaud tu sais.

Malfoy se releva et se rhabilla. Habituellement, c'était Harry qui faisait ça. Se rhabiller. Draco avait toujours du mal à décoller son corps du sien. Mais là, il avait pris Théo. Il était allé trop loin. Draco devait protéger ses hommes. Alors Draco avait fait un choix.

Ou plutôt Potter lui avait imposé ce choix en faisant son putain de discours à la télévision tout à l'heure.

Toujours besoin de jouer les héros ce sale con.

Harry se rhabilla précipitamment, le regard alarmé.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi, ou c'est trop demander ?

-Théodore. Ça te convient comme explication ?

-Non.

-Dommage pour toi parce que tu devras t'en contenter.

Harry lui saisit le bras avec violence, le regard buté.

-Explique.

-C'était mon frère connard. Tu crois que j'ai encore envie de baiser avec le mec qui fout un de mes frères en taule ?

Harry eut l'air choqué et Draco le détesta pour ça. Comme si il ne s'y attendait pas. Comme si c'était impossible à prévoir. Tout cela, tout ce qui se passait, c'était couru d'avance. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils savaient que ça finirait mal.

Mais le brun se reprit vite.

-Apparemment oui, vu ce qui vient de se passer.

-Apparemment non, puisque je me casse.

-Nott était un pirate. Un trafiquant. C'est mon métier d'arrêter les gens comme lui. Tu le savais. Dès le début tu le savais. Merde j'ai arrêté ton père Malfoy. Qu'est ce qui a changé maintenant ?

-Ce qui a changé Potter, c'est qu'avant je me foutais bien de ta gueule parce que tu es juste un petit prétentieux. Mais à partir du moment où tu touches à mon équipage, tu deviens l'homme à abattre. J'aurai ta peau c'est tout. T'as ma parole de pirate.

Il mentait. Il en avait conscience. Il était incapable de lui faire du mal –physiquement parlant du moins, parce qu'il était incapable d'imaginer un monde sans Potter.

-Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire, c'est un aveu ? Tu sais que ça te rend complice de Nott et de tous les crimes qu'il avouera ? Merde j'ai simplement joué selon tes putains de règles, rajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Tu te débines dès que tu perds ?

-Je m'en branle Potter et je t'emmerde.

Draco fit mine de retourner au zodiaque.

-Si tu pars maintenant Malfoy, sache qu'on ne se reverra plus. A part le jour où je te mettrais en taule.

-Et si je ne pars pas, on fait quoi ?

-Viens avec moi. Laisse tomber tout ça. Viens avec moi. J'ignorerai tout. Tu peux avoir une autre vie.

Pendant une minuscule seconde Draco eut envie de le croire. Il le détesta pour ça.

-Je ne sais rien faire d'autres.

-C'est faux.

-Je ne supporterai pas une vie sans adrénaline, tu le sais bien.

-Et moi je ne supporterai pas une vie sans toi.

Draco eut un sourire triste avant de se retourner et de marcher vers la plage, déterminé. Le bruit des vagues et le ciel étoilé donnaient à cette scène un aspect ridiculement romantique. Draco se demanda si il était normal qu'il ait aussi mal, là, au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il allait peut-être faire un arrêt cardiaque après tout. Ce ne serait pas une fin aussi désagréable que cela. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à vivre sans lui. Cette idée lui semblait parfaitement inconcevable. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'un mauvais rêve, et pourtant… Il jeta un regard de pure haine aux étoiles, comme si elles étaient responsables de ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

-MALFOY, cria Harry, la voix cassée.

Draco ne se retourna pas. Il monta à bord du zodiaque et dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à enclencher le moteur : ses mains tremblaient et il se sentait curieusement vidé de toutes ses forces.

' _Si il m'appelle à nouveau je fais demi-tour.'_

Mais il n'y avait plus que le vent et le bruit des vagues. Plus que les éléments qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à se déchainer. Plus que la nuit et ses putains d'étoiles qui brillaient insolemment alors même qu'elles étaient sans doute déjà mortes. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres il s'autorisa enfin à jeter un regard en arrière.

' _Si il est toujours au même endroit, on se reverra. Si il a l'air triste, il me pardonnera.'_

Sur le sable, Harry regardait dans sa direction, parfaitement immobile, encore nu.

Mais Draco était trop loin désormais pour pouvoir distinguer l'expression de son visage.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà. J'espère que cette petite histoire bizarre vous aura plu. Ou au moins qu'elle vous aura distrait. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, ou alors pour me raconter que vous aussi vous souffrez de la chaleur.

Pleins de besos suant de sueur (tip top glam' ma gueule).

Sam.


End file.
